KEPO
by cherrypinkmint
Summary: Pernah nggak sih kalian ngerasa kepo, siapa di antara teman-teman kalian yang paling kuat, yang paling pintar, dan seterusnya? Jangan ditanya ke Ino deh. Ino mah biangnya kepo. Tapi tenang aja, Ino nggak pelit kok bagi-bagi info. Sini-sini, mari merapat bagi yang mau kepo. / Canon / Based on Ensiklopedi Ninja Boruto vol. 6!


Cerita ini ditulis gara-gara **Ensiklopedia Ninja** **Boruto vol. 6**. Di situ ada keterangan atribut Sai terbaru, dan hamba yang hina ini hanya bisa menjerit bacanya.

 **Disclaimer: semua data di sini asli dan canon, diambil dari manga Boruto. Jalan ceritanya doang yg karangan author.**

* * *

 _\- KEPO -_

 _Pernah nggak sih kalian ngerasa kepo, siapa di antara teman-teman kalian yang paling kuat, yang paling pintar, dan seterusnya? Jangan ditanya ke Ino deh. Ino mah biangnya kepo. Walaupun udah emak-emak beranak satu, yang namanya hasrat kepo itu nggak bisa dibendung. Ya kan?_

 _Tapi tenang aja, Ino nggak pelit kok bagi-bagi info. Sini-sini, mari merapat bagi yang mau kepo._

* * *

Ini semua nggak sengaja, gara-gara perkataan Kakashi Hatake, mantan Hokage Keenam yang sampai sekarang betah melajang itu, Ino pun akhirnya jadi kepo.

Awal mula ceritanya begini.

Naruto Uzumaki, sang Hokage Ketujuh, sedang membutuhkan daftar nama ninja-ninja pintar di Konoha untuk suatu misi penting. Hokage menugaskan Moegi untuk mengumpulkannya. Moegi kebingungan siapa saja ninja-ninja Konoha yang masuk kriteria yang diinginkan Hokage tersebut, lalu Moegi pun berinisiatif untuk meminta saran/pendapat dari para ninja berbagai angkatan, termasuk Ino.

"Shikamaru Nara!" jawab Ino mantap saat Moegi berkunjung ke toko bunganya dan minta pendapat. _Siapa lagi coba, ninja di Konoha yang kejeniusannya lebih greget dari sahabat Ino yang satu ini?_ batin Ino bangga.

"Itu sudah kumasukkan di daftar nomor satu," jawab Moegi dengan nada pasrah. "Berikutnya siapa lagi ya ninja pintar di Konoha?"

Gitu toh? Waduh siapa lagi ya? Ino mengingat-ingat teman seangkatannya dulu.

"Ah! Sasuke Uchiha!" / "Sakura Uchiha."

Huh?

Ino dan Moegi menoleh. Berdiri di sana sosok yang barusan ikut bersuara. Mantan Hokage Keenam dengan sejumput bunga di tangannya. "Yamanaka, aku beli yang ini."

Normalnya Ino nggak perlu kaget karena Kakashi Hatake selalu berlangganan membeli bunga setiap awal bulan (bunga-bunga itu bukan untuk wanita tentu saja, ingat, Kakashi jomblo sejati). Tapi kali ini Ino kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi kata-katanya barusan.

"Ah ya, kembaliannya ambil saja," kata Kakashi lagi dari balik maskernya usai meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja konter.

Kakashi sudah akan berbalik, namun Ino yang kemudian tersadar segera mencegahnya. "Ah, tunggu, Sensei! Terima kasih sudah membeli bunganya! Tapi apa yang Anda katakan tadi? Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ya, Sakura Uchiha. Dia ninja terpintar di seluruh Konoha." Usai bilang begitu, Kakashi betul-betul menghilang seperti asap, meninggalkan Ino dan Moegi yang terbengong-bengong.

Hah? Sakura Uchiha?

Ino masih rada nggak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Secara ya, walaupun Ino tahu banget kalau Sakura itu super pintar, tapi kan masih ada suaminya, si Sasuke Uchiha, yang lebih jenius!

Ino masih ingin tanya, tapi sosok Kakashi betul-betul menghilang. Ino heran, secepat itu? Mungkin sekarang Kakashi jadi cepat karena nggak perlu lagi nolongin nenek-nenek yang tersesat di ujung jalan kehidupan.

 **-xXx-**

Pemilihan nama-nama itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi Ino masih terbawa penasaran sampai tiba waktunya rapat Klan. Lalu Ino teringat, sebagai anggota Klan Yamanaka, Ino kan bisa mengakses data-data para ninja selengkap-lengkapnya. Sekalian saja dia mengintip lewat komputer dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan folder Tim 7 (tim asuhan Kakashi Hatake yang digadang-gadang sebagai tim tertangguh yang pernah ada).

Folder yang pertama kali kebuka malahan data milik Naruto sang Hokage. Ya sudah, Ino sekalian baca.

* * *

 **Lembar Atribut Naruto Uzumaki.**

Kekuatan: 110  
Chakra: - (tidak diketahui)  
Kecerdasan: 90  
Persepsi: 120  
Ketangkasan: 160  
Negosiasi: 170

Keterampilan khusus:

Menghindar/mengelak: 5/5  
Pertarungan tangan kosong: 4/5  
Tata krama: 2/5

* * *

Sampai di sini, Ino ngakak-ngakak bercampur salut. Teman seangkatannya (yang sekarang menjadi Hokage) ini memang unik.

Dulu, Naruto sering dianggap bocah bodoh yang selalu gagal. Tapi tekad keras dan semangat pantang menyerah telah menempa Naruto hingga menjadi kuat dan hebat seperti sekarang. Ino juga mengakui, Naruto sangat ahli soal berpidato sebagaimana dinyatakan dalam skor negosiasinya yang tinggi. Tak terhitung berapa banyak tokoh jahat yang berujung tobat setelah mendapat ceramah dan petuah dari Naruto. Tapi Ino juga terkikik geli mendapati poin tata krama Naruto yang hanya 2/5. Naruto memang suka bersikap heboh dan konyol. Dan Naruto itu pula yang menjadi Hokage-nya sekarang.

Mungkin cuma Konoha, satu-satunya desa di dunia shinobi yang langganan punya hokage aneh-aneh. Mulai dari tukang judi, tukang _stand up comedy,_ sampai jomblo-jomblo sejati. Ini serius lho. Tiga dari tujuh hokage di Konoha adalah para jomblowers sejati (Ino menghitung dari Tobirama Senju sang Hokage Kedua, lalu Tsunade Senju sang Hokage Kelima, dan Kakashi Hatake sang Hokage Keenam. Semuanya betah melajang). Ck ck, semoga saja Hokage Kedelapan nanti bukan pengusung ideologi kejombloan.

Berikutnya, Ino mengeklik folder di bawah nama Naruto. Ah, rupanya milik Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Lembar Atribut Sasuke Uchiha.**

Kekuatan: 130  
Chakra: 200  
Kecerdasan: 100  
Persepsi: 165  
Ketangkasan: 165  
Negosiasi: 142

Keterampilan khusus:

Akrobatik: 5/5  
Pertarungan dengan tangan: 5/5  
Ninjutsu: 4/5

* * *

Wah, ini sih sebagaimana yang sudah diperkirakan ya. Sasuke betul-betul jago soal pertarungan, baik dari segi ninjutsu ataupun taijutsu. Kemampuan chakra-nya juga menakjubkan. Memang layak jika dirinya disebut sebagai raja pertarungan. Sedari dulu bakat ninja Sasuke sudah terlihat menonjol.

Ino manggut-manggut setuju. Tapi Ino agak kaget juga, ternyata kata-kata Kakashi benar. Kecerdasan Sasuke sungguhan nggak jauh beda dengan Naruto, alias hanya selisih 10 poin. _WHAT?!_ Yang bener nih?!

Hmm. Masih agak nggak percaya gitu, masa iya selama ini Sasuke dan Naruto...?

Oke, oke, Ino jadi penasaran dengan skor kecerdasan Sakura, sahabatnya. Buru-buru dia nge-klik folder berjudul Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

 **Lembar Atribut Sakura Uchiha.**

Kekuatan: 100  
Chakra: 173  
Kecerdasan: 174  
Persepsi: 133  
Ketangkasan: 140  
Negosiasi: 155

Keterampilan khusus:

Kekebalan terhadap obat: 4/5  
Pertarungan tangan kosong: 5/5  
Kemampuan medis: 5/5

* * *

Ino berdecak kagum. Sakura memang hebat! Dengan skor kekuatan yang hanya selisih 10 poin di bawah Naruto (dan 30 poin di bawah suaminya), Sakura mampu menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat handal dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Belum lagi kemampuan medis Sakura yang sempurna. Ditambah kecerdasan Sakura yang hampir dua kali lipatnya kecerdasan Naruto.

Astaga, Ino jadi super duper terharu dengan pencapaian Sakura. Dari dulu, Ino selalu percaya kalau sahabatnya ini luar biasa. Tapi ternyata, Sakura jauh lebih luar biasa lagi dari yang dikiranya.

 _Girl's power!_

Eh iya, _woman's power!_

Ino sudah bermaksud menyudahi kekepoannya (dia nggak tertarik untuk mengkepo folder milik teman lainnya, apalagi rekan-rekan setimnya. Taruhan, Ino lebih tahu segalanya tentang Shikamaru Nara dan Choji Akhimichi dibanding data-data yang dimiliki Konoha). Namun tiba-tiba mata Ino terpaku.

Apa ini?

Ada satu folder lagi di bawah ketiga nama tadi. Ino menggeser kursor. Folder itu berjudul Sai Yamanaka. Wah, Ino agak kaget, tapi memang nggak salah juga sih. Sai kan pernah menjadi bagian dari Tim 7.

Iseng, Ino senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka file tentang suaminya dan mengintip.

* * *

 **Lembar Atribut Sai Yamanaka.**

Kekuatan: 140  
Chakra: 150  
Kecerdasan: 144  
Persepsi: 155  
Ketangkasan: 160  
Negosiasi: 120

Keterampilan khusus:

Seni (melukis): 5/5  
Kemampuan spionase: 4/5

* * *

Lho, lho, lho? Serius nih datanya nggak salah? Kok skor kekuatan Sai lebih tinggi dari semua teman-temannya di Tim 7? Beneran tuh sampai 140 poin?! KOK BISA!

Ino bertanya-tanya.

Kalo dari segi lainnya sih, data Sai nggak jauh beda dengan dugaan Ino. Sai memang ahli banget melukis ataupun jadi tukang mata-mata. Sai juga nggak lihai bernegosiasi, tapi punya kecerdasan yang lumayan oke (Sai nggak bego, malahan skor kecerdasannya di atas Sasuke meski masih di bawah Sakura). Pokoknya, data-data yang lain itu nggak terlalu mengejutkan. Cuma satu hal ini aja yang digarisbawahi Ino. Masa iya kekuatan fisik Sai sebesar itu?

Ino bengong.

Eh, tunggu. Kayaknya Ino paham sesuatu. Dia manggut-manggut sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Jadi ini toh alasannya kenapa setiap pagi, cuma Ino doang yang pegal-pegal. Huwaaaa, Sai curaaaang!

Muka Ino seperti kepiting saos tomat yang direbus dadakan.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Author's note:

Data diambil dari profil atribut para karakter di Ensiklopedi Ninja Boruto.

And I'm on your side, Ino!

Kayak nggak percaya ya kalo atributnya Sai bisa begitu. Apa mungkin selama ini ketutupan sama sikap diemnya :(

Pas lihat gambar Sai di ensiklopedi sih rasanya ingin marah dan melampiaskan, tapi hanyalah sendiri di sini :(


End file.
